


Unexpected Expectations

by kiyarasabel



Series: Life Goes On [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy Biology, M/M, Magical Biology, Magical Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Rut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyarasabel/pseuds/kiyarasabel
Summary: I just really wanted to write an Mpreg fic, because the second I see fandom taking great liberties with non human species I decide to get absurd about the reproductive quirks. This was actually the first fic I wanted to write but Dökkiþróttir was a better story to start with.





	1. Falling like Dominoes

**Author's Note:**

> I know that some people are squicked by Mpreg/unplanned pregnancy, or even triggered. I try not to go into too much specific detail and my interest is more in the inspiration of the truly interesting ways nature adapts different forms of reproduction.
> 
> I know some people consider it inherently transphobic and I consider it roughly equivalent to the drag scene/cross dressing in dodgy issues, or the Discourse™ over cisswaps and gender bending.
> 
> I'm a 29 year old afab genderqueer who still hasn't made up hir mind about pregnancy personally.

Robbie stirred, overwhelmed by a thick miasma of heat, sweat and musk, with the almost painful sensation of his husband's dick grinding into his hip. It wasn't often that Robbie woke up before Alex, the hero formerly known as Sportacus, but he could tell that this was going to be a special case. Robbie was conflicted, they'd never officially talked about sleep fucking, since their marriage night the two roughly awoke at the same time and the issue hadn't come up.

Robbie chewed his lip, he was pretty sure that his husband would be consenting and the way the feverish elf was rubbing against him, rolling his hips in a way that stroked himself from dick to ass was certainly a clear message, but he didn't want to violate any boundaries. He considered himself a gentleman, but even a gentleman had a crisis of faith now and again.

And a flushing beefy elf moaning his name and literally begging to be fucked was certainly that. Robbie considered attempting to hold his husband down and hope he would wake with more lucidity, but knew from experience that Alex could buck him off without even trying. “Mmm, Robbie.” He whined. “Fuck me...” His voice was getting higher as a whine, and Robbie knew it would break into purring soon.

He stroked his husband's burning forehead and tried to keep his focus on the apparent illness rather than the increasing desperation of need radiating from the overheated elf. Elves typically had a higher body temperature to begin with, and so Robbie wasn't sure what temperature became dangerous, but also he couldn't even check as it was quite impossible for him to escape his husband's clutches.

“Ship, check Alex's temperature.” Robbie called out hopefully, not knowing if the airship even had that feature. He was relieved when it gave a response, but then very quickly had to follow up with. “Is that normal?”

“It is within the higher range of safe temperatures. He will not be in danger for several degrees hotter.”

“Well that's good to know, at least.” Robbie grumbled, very quickly losing his voice to a moan that trailed off into a rattling purr as Alex began to eagerly mouth at his neck. “A-alex, please tell me that you're awake.”

The elf moved to his face and Robbie sighed with relief to see the sharp blue peeking out from long lashes. “I want you to fuck me, Robbie.”

“Well, who am I to refuse?” The gangly man shrugged. Alex rolled onto his back as Robbie knelt between his legs. He grabbed the elf’s ankles with one hand and peeled off his boxers. Robbie was surprised by a flood of dampness, he thought it to be sweat but as he rubbed against his partner thought it felt rather more slippery. Alex didn't give him much chance to think about it, shifting his hips while anchoring his elbows for leverage.

Robbie complied with his demanding husband and kept up his best pace. He was never quite able to keep up with his energetic lover but could usually manage to do his part sufficiently. This was different, Robbie struggled to maintain any semblance of composure as his mate squeezed down on him, making all kinds of broken noises. His body was quivering and Robbie could have sworn that Alex was orgasming except that his throbbing cock had barely done more than leak. Despite his best efforts, Robbie came and had to lay back down to catch his breath, body aching from the strain as Alex continued to writhe around, stroking himself.

 

“I think, I need to fuck you... Whenever you're ready.” Alex groaned.

“I know we've joked about your stamina before but you seem...”

“I think I'm in rut.” Alex gasped, face screwed tight as he worked his burgeoning shaft. “I need to feel you.” Tears tracked down his face with the dripping sweat.

“Try to be gentle.” Robbie teased, spreading his legs.

“I don't think I can.” Alex whined, body shaking with the effort to restrain himself, as he gripped Robbie's hips hard enough to hurt.

“Well then give me all you got stud.” Robbie purred. 

Usually Alex tended towards being a gentle lover, sometimes almost too much so. This was not like the usual Alex, indeed, never in his memory had he come near this level of intensity and Robbie was blown away by the animalistic need being thrust into him. The backlash of sensation flowing through their empathic link made it hard for him to bear, no doubt even more intense for Alex, who was growling and clawing and biting like his life depended on it.

 

When he finally came, he was still whining after he rolled over and Robbie laughed, his own body basically quivering like jello. 

“Don't tease me this is awful.” Alex pouted.

“You mean to tell me you're not enjoying yourself?” Robbie laughed.

“I didn't say that but this could last a week or two and I literally can't think about anything else.”

“Well, it's the way I've always wanted to die.” Robbie shrugged. "Here lies Robbie Rotten, fucked to death by sexiest elf alive. Last words: Worth it!"

“You're not helping.”

“I'm helping plenty, you just brutalized my ass after I so desperately tried to please you.” Robbie dramatized.

Alex gave him a look to verify that it was joking.

“You're not going to hurt me, at least, no worse than I have been before.” He snorted.

Alex looked stricken at that line of thought.

“I'm fine, I actually really like the way you're being rough with me.” Robbie insisted.

“Good, because I can't help but notice that you're hard again and I need to feel you inside me more.” The elf admitted.

 

~

 

The cycle continued interrupted only by other physical needs. Within a few days Robbie realized that he was succumbing to the same condition and the situation intensified. The messy rutting and fucking lasted a full two and a half weeks between them. It was with great exhaustion that they finally managed to start cleaning up, airing out the craft and showering repeatedly to get the stink of their musk to dissipate.

 

“I really hope this doesn't start to happen every year.”

“I'm probably going to write home to see if there's any kind of remedy.” Alex noted. He'd never been so lethargic in his life after the experience of a mutual rut.

“I guess I'm not too surprised, we do seem to set off chain reactions in each other.” Robbie shrugged.

“We should probably go visit the town, they're probably worried about us being gone for so long.”

“Don't they have enough to bother with?”

“All the more reason why we should go help out.”

Robbie groaned dramatically, but they visited their younger friends all the same. Stephanie was nursing the two babies while Trixie cooked, Pixel was asleep in his room, put on night duty with the babies.

Alex loved children having come from a large extended family, so any extra time he could spend with other people's families was a joy he was eager to repeat.

“We were worried about you guys when we saw the airship just drifting away, and you didn't respond to any letters. Pixel was about to invent a device to go up there until Trixie pointed out that if you'd been in real trouble you would have let us know.”

“Yeah, we were just under the weather, and when Alex got sick, I got it from him so we were pretty busy being miserable and lying around looking after each other.” Robbie explained casually. Alex was staring fixedly into his tea as he felt his ears burning.

“You should have let us know, we would have sent up some chicken noodle soup or something.” Trixie put in.

“We'll keep that in mind if it happens again.” Alex said.

“Yeah I don't think I ever remember you getting sick before.” Stephanie mused.

“It's because I have such a healthy lifestyle.” Alex boasted, and Robbie snorted.

 

Life moved on and Alex thought nothing of it when he asked. “Robbie, do we have any pickles?”

“No, I don't think so, why?”

“I don't know I just really want some.”

They took a trip to the grocery store and picked up a few other oddities that they didn't usually stock, and Robbie had an unusually strong temptation to visit the candy aisle, despite having given up the habit some years ago.

Alex teased that it was karma for teasing him about the healthy lifestyle comment when Robbie developed a case of recurring nausea.

 

Neither had any particular notice or cause for concern until Alex recognized that he had an increased need to urinate, combined with swelling and sensitivity in the area of his prostate. Neither made any jokes about this as they scheduled an appointment with a doctor, who confirmed that the organ did indeed seemed not just swollen and sensitive but also unusually hard.

The doctor tried to give it a positive spin that he was otherwise very healthy and if they were lucky it was nothing serious yet. This did not soothe their nerves as an ultrasound was arranged. 

That the examining technician had muttered “This is incredibly unusual.” and quickly left the room, put them on the verge of panic. The tech soon returned with a number of other staff, who exchanged excited whispering as they examined the results. They began to prod and question Alex to an extent that even he was losing his patience.

“Is anyone going to actually tell us what's going on?!” Robbie bellowed finally, the room quieting to a hush.

Slightly abashed one of the older doctors cleared his throat before responding. “The good news is that your husband is as perfectly healthy as he could be, however, there is a bit of an anomaly in his internal anatomy. While intersex conditions often result in multiple or not fully formed extra organs, I believe that your husband might be the first verifiable functional hermaphrodite.”

Robbie stared in shock as Alex started to laugh, a touch hysterically.

The Doctor smiled gently. “I've always wanted to say this, but sir, your husband is pregnant.”

“Oh.” Robbie quite abruptly fainted on the spot.

~

Alex was still giggling madly as they returned to the airship, stopping frequently to wipe tears of mirth and joy from his face. “I can't wait to tell mom, maybe we should go visit.” Robbie was still in shock, feeling numb from the vast range of emotions he had gone through in such a short period of time.

“How did this even happen? I know for a fact that you didn't have an extra opening when we first started fucking.” Robbie spoke finally.

“Oh, right, well, like you said about us setting off chain reactions. We seem to be rather struck by 'rare’ occurrences. I had heard about a time where elves were few enough that they adapted to change sexes to favor their chosen mate. I hadn't heard of it actually happening though and I do wonder what triggered it, but...”

Robbie was breathing tensely. “I never wanted to be a parent... I didn't think I could be any good at it because... Of how I grew up.”

“Robbie, you're great with kids, a little irresponsible but they love you.” Alex was glowing in the sunset, like a golden idol. Robbie sank to his knees and put his head on his husband's lap.

“I don't know how I managed to find something so good and pure in my life as you.” Robbie was crying softly as Alex patiently ran fingers through his hair.

Robbie grew ever more stressed as he fought with Alex about the elf’s hyperactive nature and eagerness to visit home. Alex wasn't careless, but significantly more carefree than his distressed partner, who was losing sleep trying to do research on every aspect of child raising and mother's health, beside himself wondering if any little thing that differed could be a sign of a complication.

While Alex only seemed to grow more beautiful and composed, Robbie quickly descended into malaise, eating erratically, sleeping irregularly, jumping at the slightest disturbance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy I sure wonder what fainting spells, weakness nausea and mood swings could possibly mean in the context of a fanfiction that also includes implausible magical biology and synchronized partners.
> 
> I'm sure he just has a flu.


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie just couldn't resist, he needed to press his face, hands and everything he felt to his partner's belly. Alex's abdominal muscles were still firm, but the hard curve of their growing child was visible now, and Robbie just couldn't stop touching in disbelief. He knew his eyes were tearing up and he was just so emotional. He couldn't help it, the miracle that his life had become. He had dealt with such misery, the only way he knew that good things could happen required the worst to balance out.

He'd caused so much trouble in the past, even though he had been overjoyed when he and his hero finally came together, it was under the heavy weight of the end of the world.

So this, pure, innocent unexpected surprise filled him both with indescribable joy, and raw terror that he would lose it all. Naturally Alex was a good sport as always, taking it in stride that he needed to tone down his acrobatics but refusing to compromise his fitness.

Their sex life had been a little awkward at first, Alex found his libido higher than usual, while Robbie was terrified of causing injury. Eventually Alex soothed his nerves with an excess of documents which insisted on the health benefits of sex during pregnancy. By this point, they had perhaps even gotten blasé about it.

“So when I'm fucking you, your prostate is getting pounded between me and the baby.” Robbie grumbled as they teased one another.

Alex blushed and laughed. “You make it sound so lurid.”

“Isn't it though?” Robbie asked, leaning over to cover his husband with his long body, resting his weight carefully.

Alex's eyes were dark with want. In absence of words, he pulled Robbie's lips to his own, and moaned into his mouth as Robbie pressed into him. Robbie pulled away to catch his breath.

“You're gorgeous, love.” He ran his hands appreciatively over the fit elf's body, as if every time was the first he'd seen it. Alex made a keening noise as he began to purr. Robbie answered with his own raspier tone and moved languidly.

Alex found the combination of hormones made sex interesting, fairly certain that he was capable of both forms of orgasm now, able to ride waves of rhythmic pleasure repeatedly, as well as being able to work towards ejaculation. He found himself unusually much more eager to be filled than to be the one penetrating. Robbie was happy to oblige, but had been growing less enthusiastic and more needy himself, stroking himself more often than initiating sex like usual.

Alex had to beg for a reprieve as the intensity of his orgasms built beyond the capacity of his sensory processing capabilities and Robbie sighed without seeming disappointed, stroking the elf's body as he relaxed. Alex hadn't commented because he knew how fragile Robbie's self esteem was, and he himself didn't mind, but he'd noticed that Robbie had started to gain weight, no doubt due to stress and a recent relapse into junk food. Alex couldn't even complain about that because junk food was better than no food, and Robbie had become obstinately picky of late.

Alex appreciated his husband's curves, although he liked to keep himself fit and trim, he liked Robbie's contrasts of softness with angles. Admiring the feel and presence of his partner, Alex offered. “Robbie, would you like me to fuck your ass?”

Robbie blushed, and rolled over in answer, presenting his plush behind with a wiggle. “Yes please.”

Alex couldn't explain exactly what it was that was different between them, knowing that the pregnancy had changed things, and that Robbie was dwelling on the ghosts of his past. Still, he knew not to push the issue and accepted that Robbie would open up to him when he was ready. In the meantime, he enjoyed what remained.

In this case, the groaning as they slid together, the feel of soft flesh in his fingers, the wet noises and slap of skin. Robbie was always so responsive to him, and Alex could never help but to praise him. “I love you and your beautiful ass, so hot and always ready for me.” The tightness building within him let him know that he wasn't going to last as long as he usually expected, so he reached around to help pump his partner to completion with him. “You have such a wonderful cock, always so thick and smooth I love the way it feels, in my hand, my throat, my ass.”

Robbie's purrs felt like he might shake apart, his hips bucking in time with Alex's thrusting. Both of them were overwhelmed by how suddenly their climaxes rushed over them, collapsing onto the bed and curling into each other, panting. It took Alex a moment to realize that Robbie was crying.

“Are you okay?” He asked, concern cutting through his shortness of breath.

“Fine.” Robbie huffed rolling over to meet his gaze. “I'm just, so happy, that, it was... So intense. I love you so much but I don't understand why you love me back.”

Alet pulled him close and kissed his face. “I know, but you do know that I do love you.”

“It's hard not to when we can feel it.” Robbie admitted. “But it doesn't make it easier for me to accept.”

“One day you'll be able to.” Alex reassured. “And even if you don't, I will still love you anyway.”

Robbie returned the embrace. “I'm so happy I have you in my life. That you want me.” He flushed for a moment. “That you're always so eager to make me yours.”

It was Alex's turn to flush, but it was more an expression of pride. “I do, I do love to make sure that everyone knows you're mine.”

“I can't believe we're going to have a baby.”

“Yeah. I remember we talked about adopting once.”

“You basically adopt every child you meet.” Robbie teased.

“You say that like you aren't just as much of a big softie yourself.”

“Well, yeah, but I try to hide it better.”

“You don't do nearly as good a job as you think.”

“Why must you always belittle my villainous achievements!” Robbie shrieked in an overdramatic, scandalized tone. He'd learned that Alex had trouble picking up on sarcasm, so he was always careful to over exaggerate to make it clear when he was joking. As cute as it was to see Alex's concerned face, it was better to see him smile.

Alex's smile was always like looking at the sky on a sunny day. When the full focus of it was on him, nothing else existed. Robbie leaned forward to kiss him, tears still damp on his face before whispering. “You're my everything.”

~

It was some time later after a light lunch that a mailing tube arrived, Robbie flinching so badly he fell on his rear as Alex caught it out of the air and reached out to help him stand.

“I meant to do that.” Robbie mumbled.

Alex usually read his letters aloud, but as he opened the tube what fluttered out was a distinctive purple black origami butterfly that made its way to Robbie.

“Why does he always send them after me?” He grumbled, snatching it out of the air and unfolding it like he was tearing the wings off a living creature.

He'd barely opened to the flash of fuchsia within before a blast of similarly colored smoke appeared in the room. “If you would just get a normal house I would knock.” Glanni explained unapologetically.

“To what do we owe the pleasure of the Lord of the Dark Court?” Alex asked with amusement.

Glanni rolled his eyes. “I got the news of course, bad enough that you never invited me to either of your wedding ceremonies, but I have to rely on hearing it from Isan, third hand, that I'm about to become an uncle.”

“You aren't my brother.” Robbie growled.

“Well technically not, but it would be a lot more confusing if I called you me.”

“Glanni, when we got married you were in thrall to a genocidal maniac.”

“Still, invitations are nice. I might end up having to go all Maleficent if I don't get to attend the baby showers or christenings.”

“Unlike the weddings we're only planning on doing those singularly. One rut was more than enough experience for a lifetime.”

“Combining them then or... Oh....” Glanni paused. “You don't know. Golden.”

“Don't know what?!” Robbie snarled threateningly.

Glanni looked between the two with a wide grin before vanishing.

“I hate him and his melodrama and vagaries.” Robbie grumbled, shooting a look at Alex who was biting back a laugh. “Don't you start.”

“Sorry.”

“What the hell was he going on about anyway?” Robbie waved a hand dismissively. “Acting like we're family when he only shows up when he needs a favor or wants us to pass on messages.”

Alex smiled softly. “I think he really does care about us in his own way.”

“Ugh, you're such a sap. He's Unseelie, nothing he does is genuine.”

Alex looked perturbed by the assertion but said nothing contrary. “Robbie... How long have you been sick now?”

“I haven't been sick. I’ve just been stressed out about being a parent. Especially because you're always perfect at everything and everyone loves you, but all I know how to do is fuck things up.”

“You don't fuck everything up.” Alex reassured, wrapping his arms around his husband. “And you have been ill. It's been several weeks. I noticed that you've been retching, or grabbing your sides from cramping...”

Robbie started to stiffen up. “Alex what are you trying to say?”

“And you fainted, you're pretty dramatic and you have bad days, but you were otherwise fine then.”

“Alex.” Robbie groaned. “Get to the point.”

“We both cycled, went into rut... Even a heat.... And I got pregnant but... What if you did too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is babby formed   
> How girl get pragnet  
> https://youtu.be/kmT3EMVbKcA
> 
> I'm sure it's just a stomach flu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I have no idea where I'm going with this story tbh, Dökkiþróttir had an extensive series of notes and plot details that just snowballed with its own momentum.
> 
> This is a slow sleepy story where the only real conflicts are internal.

Robbie was in denial. The only alternative to denial would be withering guilt that was already starting to choke him up just to think that he hadn't even considered the possibility, once they'd realized that it could be a possibility. Probability was something they'd lost long ago as a means of understanding the world. It was fortunate that there was a small clinic in Lazy Town staffed by people who had been through the battle which had leveled the town a few years back, and thus weren't quite as unprepared to treat an elf with an improbable condition.

Alex answered most of the questions asked by the nurse's assistant, as Robbie grumbled, insisting that there was nothing wrong with him and didn't need help even as a sinking sensation inside crushed him.

He was particularly ornery as he was prepared for the physical examination and continued to make crude commentary as Alex patiently soothed both sides of the exchange. Robbie refused to look at the screen while the ultrasound was performed, and was crying unresponsively when they confirmed his pregnancy.

Alex insisted on getting copies of the ultrasound photos for later, as well as paying sharp attention to the doctor's orders. Gently he coaxed his husband onto his feet, back into his clothes and on the way home. Robbie had recovered some of his composure by the time they were back in the airship, immediately going to the bed and insisting that he was too tired to do anything else for the day.

Alex considered the situation, slightly relieved that he could finally drop his reassuring facade, letting out some of the joy and excitement he was feeling. As much as Robbie was profoundly unhappy at the moment, Alex was sure that he would come around eventually. He'd never expected to have his own children after knowing that he loved Robbie, and now, they were having two children, that were a physical combination of their features. He was downright giddy and wanted to dance, but first he had to think about what he would need to do next.

Glanni had been right that they couldn't continue to live in the airship, in another month they would start to have difficulty walking, and Robbie had complained about the living arrangement regularly enough that he'd already been considering the possibilities.

As could be expected, Robbie's pregnancy was only a week or so behind his own. Fortunately everything seemed to be progressing well despite Robbie's lackluster self care habits. Alex was doubly happy that they were again on equal footing for him to insist on taking care of Robbie as equal importance to himself.

Then he went to do some research on how traditional baby showers were held as well as continue researching names.

 

~

 

Glanni sat back in his private throne, legs kicked up over the side and grinning at the blue paper airplane in his hands. The changing of sexes was fairly common in the Dark Courts, as were many forms of body altering and shapeshifting. The Seelie considered it blasphemy to alter the form nature gave, except in the very limited ways that they considered appropriate.

“Have you ever thought of having a child, Isan?” Glanni asked.

“I have a daughter.”

“No I mean, physically carrying a child of your own.”

“I'm not going to give birth to your child, Glanni.”

“You're so mean to me, you won't even tell me what you did with Íþróttaálfurinn, and I know that it was you.”

Isan didn't reply.

“What do you think, should I perhaps become the Queen of the Dark Court?” Glanni pouted his lips at Isan like a begging child.

“You're beautiful no matter what milord.” Isan replied flatly.

“Would you knock me up at least?”

Isan considered it carefully. “Do you really want to go through a mating cycle? This early in your reign, without a spouse?”

“You're no fun today.”

“I can be plenty fun. But my job is to advise you, and I know that you will inevitably make whatever reckless decision your whims desire.”

“So rude.” Glanni tsked.

 

~

 

Stephanie was over eager to help Alex look at housing options and he was still surprised by how much determination the young woman had to keep going. In addition to being a mother, in a relationship with multiple people, and being Alex's first response partner, she continued to be active around town, organizing events and teaching magic. Robbie joked that he'd set the bar too high as Sportacus and the human girl would wear herself down trying to be him.

He sometimes worried about the truth in that statement but also could see that even without his influence Stephanie Meanswell would be an overachiever. And speaking of which he had totally zoned out on what she was saying to him.

“You should take a break, I remember when it was me I needed to sit a lot. Oh and snacks.” She pulled an apple out of her bag and handed it to him. He took it with a grateful smile and started to eat.

He'd wanted to take Robbie with them but the man was still sulking, Alex expected it would take another week or two before Robbie would show more cooperation than begrudgingly accepting meals and vitamins. Not sure what Robbie would need, Alex decided that they would need at least a four bedroom, preferably with a basement or an attic. He knew he wanted a large backyard and a room or garage to set up as a gym. He was pretty sure that Robbie would want a workshop and possibly a sewing room. The babies would share a nursery for the first few years, and then be granted their own rooms when they reached the appropriate ages for the responsibility.

They would have family pets, although Alex wasn't sure what breed or species and Robbie would as always complain. Alex smiled about planting his own vegetable garden and fruit trees.

“I know that look, the nesting instinct kicking in.” Stephanie laughed.

Alex grinned. “Yeah, I don't think I've ever been this excited.”

“Robbie will come around too, just give it time. Trixie was a nightmare for her part.”

 

~

 

“Did you see anything good?” Robbie asked gruffly, pretending not to be interested and curled in on himself defensively. Alex sighed and sat down at his feet, leaning his head against Robbie's leg and purring softly.

“We saw a few places that might work out, I wish you had come with us.” He offered, setting a hand on Robbie's knee and giving a light squeeze, looking up at him through his lashes.

“Well I wanted you to sort out the good ones first.” Robbie sniffed imperiously.

Alex laughed softly, Robbie's attempt at aloofness failing as he began to run his fingers through his husband's soft golden hair. Gradually his own purr began to settle in and both of them wound up dozing for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee Sportarobbie your fic writer lets you have two babies?
> 
> Also I've been looking for a new rental place irl and I hate it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of ideas, the last chapter finished off the very brief set of notes I had for this story originally. I've begun to weave in some of the unresolved plot threads left over from Dökkiþróttir, as well as what happened to Íþróttaálfurinn, but this chapter is equal amounts porn as plot.

Eventually Robbie's good humor began to return, of course, those less familiar with him would be hard pressed to see it. Today's expedition was to buy new clothes. For some time Alex had begun to wear clothing other than his uniform, a combination of trouble adapting to life after the battle and the simple fact that he had other clothes to wear now. On special occasions he would even wear the armor he had fought in, despite that they had never really been able to get his bloodstains out of the leather.

Robbie grabbed his hand and squeezed. Alex shook his head and took in his surroundings. They were in a thrift store, trying to inconspicuously browse through differently sized clothing, not quite bold enough to be fitted at a designated maternity store. As it was they were just glad that there was enough of a 'weird’ presence to Lazy Town that everyone already knew.

Robbie especially would have been incredibly insecure about the examination of the outside world. “I should just design and make us things.” He grumbled, flicking angrily through the racks and complaining about the lacking fashion. They'd already needed to compensate by wearing their pants lower on their hips, and before long their shirts would cease to cover their bellies. They weren't terribly keen on wearing shapeless sweats the rest of the year, the children estimated to be born in the fall.

“So we should just head to the fabric store instead?” Alex lifted the pile of possible clothes in his arms in question.

“I suppose we might as well try them.” Robbie allowed.

 

They bought very few things from the thrift store and needed to take a rest afterwards, inadvertently taking a nap on the bench they'd sat on. Fortunately it seemed to do the trick to get them through the fabric store. Robbie had to struggle to restrict his artistic urges to what they actually needed, but brought up a secondary objective.

“Blue is your signature color and I have mine, I was thinking perhaps we should pick colors for the children, at least until they're old enough to pick their own.” Robbie tried unsuccessfully to hide his enthusiasm.

“That sounds like a great idea!” Alex started to bounce on the spot. “I should focus on soft things right?”

“Yes, but also durable and washable. Check the labels on the bolts, I want to browse some patterns.”

Robbie did so in relative peace while his husband ran around the store heaping every bolt and and ball of yarn that caught his eye into a basket. Robbie sighed knowing he'd need a second basket to unload the unsuitable choices, but he appreciated his husband's energy, even if it tired him to watch. He was more frustrated with the patterns, the rules for maternity sizing was every bit as arbitrary as most women's clothing, and it only furthered his resolve to handle their own clothing.

He was unsurprised but not discouraged as he directed Alex in unloading most of their basket, which was filled with a riot of nearly every color in the rainbow, ending up settling with a palette of turquoise and indigos. Fashionable, bright colors with many complementary shades that generally avoided strictly gendered expectations.

 

~

 

Sex had taken on a slower pace for them, their bodies suffering a heightened sensitivity and their mood swings didn't always match. They mostly lay close and stroked each other. Once Robbie joked. “Soon we won't even be able to see our dicks anymore.” As it became more difficult for them to comfortably pleasure one another, Robbie was incredibly perturbed to learn that the Airship had additional features. “Why didn't you tell me that the ship has fucking systems in place? Especially because we're moving out soon.”

Alex shrugged bashfully. “Well, I prefer the real thing...And I didn't really think about it. I told you I used dildos.”

“There's a world of difference between a dildo and a fucking machine, love.”

 

~

 

The move into their new house went fairly smoothly, considering that his parents, especially his father didn't get along the best with Glanni, who’d also shown up to help and provide housewarming gifts.

While Alex felt like refereeing between his father and Glanni was a chore, he was pleased at the strength of his husband's bond with his mother. Robbie didn't speak much about his own mother, but it was generally positive, if hesitant. Most of the other townsfolk pitched in to help with the move in process and gave them only gentle ribbing coupled with their support. 

Although only a few elves had decided to remain in Lazy Town after the battle, refugees from the Dark Courts had been slowly rising in number. There weren't a lot of elves emigrating from Avalon, but there were enough that there was now a sizeable elven community to where even among the human children the school had begun to teach a magical curriculum.

In retrospect, it was not surprising that Glanni made the suggestion that Lazy Town establish it's own claim as a court. His father rebutted that Avalon didn't recognize the authority of any but it's own, and Alex was adamant that he would not accept Unseelie control of his town.

It was then that he realized that he had stepped into a new problem. Always he believed in the importance of balance, he knew that the Unseelie Courts operated in relative autonomy which begrudgingly accepted each other's influence. A chief concern was maintaining balance with the human element.

Elves could not survive on their own without outcrossing to human genetics. In Avalon this caused some stratification between 'purer’ bloodlines and those with more human influence. The Unseelie Courts had much more extreme diversity, both because of their global influence and crossing with other magical species. The division between the Seelie Court of Avalon and the Unseelie Courts had chiefly been a dispute over what constituted proper use of magic as well as attitudes towards humans or other magical creatures.

Alex put considerable thought into what the standards of a mediatorial court would require. Especially after the events which had transpired so quickly and drastically in large part because of the rift between the Courts, it seemed even more important that someone step up to bridge the gap and already Lazy Town was developing into just such a capacity.

That Glanni already respected and deferred to Alex's authority would be a tremendous boon, as Glanni had been very careful, even when he'd been held under thrall, to curry favor and diplomatic relations with the other Unseelie Courts. Isan's assistance as his advisor only strengthened his ties as the older elf had so much familiarity with the broader scope of inter-court affairs, literally molded around the disputes and arrangements between different domains.

Reaching out to Avalon would be more difficult. His most recent stay there had resulted in tumultuous unrest in the archaic, even stagnant, nation. The extant government was struggling against an overwhelming pressure for the border policy to be relaxed despite the long time isolationism. Alex's family in particular were key figures in the progressive elements and behind most of the emigration from Avalon to Lazy Town.

 

~

 

Robbie never could get over how eagerly Alex could gulp him down, one moment he'd feel a tongue swirling on the glans of his penis and the next engulfed in a warm, purring, pulsing throat. He could even get away with thrusting roughly and Alex just became more determined to finish him.

“A-Alex, honey, w-wait.” Robbie gasped. “I want to finish in your ass while I still can.”

Alex grinned as he leapt up and did a showy twirl, pushing back with the clear indication that he'd been fingering himself open in the meantime. Robbie groaned as he entered the tight heat, especially as Alex relentlessly squeezed his tight ass down. Robbie dug his fingers into the firm muscles and took his time while Alex pumped himself furiously to catch up.

They sprawled after finishing before Robbie brought up. “We should take the fucking machines out of the airship. You might like the acrobatics of fucking yourself but I prefer to lay there and get fucked.”

“I know.” Alex laughed.

 

~

 

“I don't want to kill him you know.” Glanni spoke suddenly. “I don't even really want to hurt him... I... I just kind of... Miss him.”

“I know.” Isan replied softly. “That's why I won't tell you. But, for what it's worth, he misses you too.”

“Do you think it'll ever work out between us?”

“I don't know.”

“It's too bad Alex and Robbie aren't into group sex.” Glanni redirected crassly.

“Yeah, but would you really want to with those two? I bet they cry about their love while fucking.” Isan teased.

“Good point.” Glanni laughed hollowly.

 

~

 

“So I heard tell that you like to just lay there and get fucked.” Alex growled playfully, their bellies rubbing together as he leaned down.

“I may have expressed such a sentiment.” Robbie tried not to let his voice crack as it hitched.

“I think that I should remind you why the real thing is better, just so you can long for it while you let a machine whirr away at you.” He kissed his neck and left a bite as he rubbed his dick slowly against Robbie's. 

“A machine can't love you, can't touch you.” Fingers traced across the sensitive areas, a mouth teased a nipple. Robbie whimpered. Alex leaned back to admire him, a haze of lust and possessiveness burning in his eyes. He clasped his hands around Robbie's belly. “I made this happen to you, a machine cannot. I've filled you with a part of me that is forever going to change your body. I've made you mine, claimed you, marked you so that everyone knows you belong to me.”

Robbie could only shakily inhale as he felt Alex begin to push inside him. The elf pet his husband's face and hair gently, his own breath shaky. “I've loved you for so long.” His voice was choked with emotion. “I treasure you so much.” He kissed him gently even as he thrust deeper. Alex's hands slid just above Robbie's hips and clenched into the soft pads of fat collected there. “Every inch of you is beautiful, every mark, every scar, I memorise and whisper sweet prayers to.”

Robbie felt tears welling up in his own eyes from emotion even as the pressure inside him built up. Soon there was nothing but their heated breath between them, emotions laid bare as they slowly built towards climax, their moans of pleasure mixed with sobs of relief, their bodies shook, purring rumbling in synch with their hearts and breathing.

 

~

 

The first phase of Íþróttaálfurinn’s rehabilitation was to be abandoned on an uninhabited island. In time, he achieved mastery of the land there, even with his magic locked away. Isan held control over the domain of the surrounding waters and the shadows at night, but there was a long stretch where there was a fairly even struggle between the two. Isan could not face him on land in the day, but come night Íþróttaálfurinn had only fire, and in the water he couldn't breathe. Íþróttaálfurinn tried to fight to kill, or at least to wound, held back by nothing but his physical limitations, while Isan was content merely to contain him.

Eventually Íþróttaálfurinn wore himself down, the savage rage fading as the struggle to survive eased into routine, his anger at odds with loneliness. After he and Isan moved past civility into a reluctant mutual understanding, Isan revealed the next phase of the plan. Íþróttaálfurinn would have to live as a human, starting at the bottom of society with nothing, learning to survive in the urban wilderness. 

Just as the island was meant to help Íþróttaálfurinn understand balance within himself and with nature; this lesson would teach him humility and empathy with those he had tried to destroy. He adapted from aggressive resource guarding to relearning the value of cooperation and gratitude for the kindness of others. When he managed by himself to move from the streets into supporting himself, the next steps were gentler.

Isan matched him with a sympathetic psychotherapist, and encouraged him to date, often taking the man out himself to meeting groups or clubs. Íþróttaálfurinn began to understand as he began to devote himself to the causes of activism and volunteering, learning to appreciate the efforts of so many to fix the many wrongs of the world. Inevitably he was impressed by the knowledge, the science and advancement of techniques, finally starting to see possible hope for the world.

 

~

 

”Oh, god, Sporty.” Robbie groaned, thrusting into his husband with as much energy as he could summon, his belly dragging against the other man's ass. Alex had all but melted into the mattress, reduced to wailing moans and shivering purrs, only Robbie's firm hands on his hips keeping him aloft. “So good, good to me, good for me. The best thing that ever happened to me.”

A growl rose in Robbie's chest, a feeling of fierce pride and affection welling up in him. The possessive thrill of his mate, his children, his home. The aggression wasn't angry, but just as sharp, a primal bone deep need to protect and defend his family, his territory. He would fight for them, kill for them, die for them. The final thought which pushed him over to climax was knowing that Alex felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crying orgasms are my fetish.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway I have never been pregnant and I don't really appreciate how most stories about pregnancy are about stereotypes and skip over most of the experiences of the pregnant person. If you have ever been pregnant/are a parent/have any suggestions that you think will help me to fill in the gaps so that there's more substance to this era of the story than just some mindless porn, let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did a lot of reading about pregnancy and have a shitload of notes now as stubs for expanding upon little adventures. Now I gotta start looking back at integrating plot details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven't named Alex's mom but I about facepalmed through my skull when I remembered that I'd already given Sportacus the surname Magnússon. Gramps will be Anton.

“I hope we don't end up needing bras.” Robbie grumbled, taking a break from painting to rub his sore chest.

Alex laughed, and Robbie couldn't help but take a moment to admire the man, dressed down only to casual cut off shorts, barefoot, bare chested and magnificent, splattered with different colors. They were painting the nursery with a landscape mural. The ceiling the color of either the darkening of twilight or the brightening of dawn, it would be decorated with glow in the dark stars, the globe shaped lamp painted like the moon. On one side of the room was a turquoise sea, indigo mountains on the other.

“I was just glad that I wasn't dying.”

Robbie grunted. “I was relieved I wasn't just pissing myself because I was getting old.”

Alex leaned over to kiss him playfully. “You'll still be beautiful even when you get as wrinkled as tissue paper.”

 

~

 

Alex's father glared first at Isan, and then to the man standing behind him who was attempting to affect an air of nonchalance. “He nearly killed my son. He tried to kill the world. He has killed a world.”

Isan tilted his head and Íþróttaálfurinn walked to stand outside the door, tension evident in every line of his body.

“I won't tell you that he's a changed man, that he's a hero or pure of heart now. He's a work in progress, as are we all. He needs a family and you're his only option. He is not your son, but you are all he has for a father. He's made progress in rehabilitation and I think he's ready to be included in society again, even if not trustworthy on his own.”

“I wanted him dead.” Magnús hissed. “He should be executed for his crimes, the way my son almost was. You, he, Glanni, you're all three Unseelie, and I shouldn't be expected to so much as tolerate you, but I understand that you were instrumental in our victory and that is the only reason I am hearing you out.”

“I understand your feelings on the matter. I was not quite convinced that he was worth saving myself. It was your son who swears by the good in him, his potential for reformation.”

“I love my son, but he's an idiot.” He sighed. “He believes in the good in anything. He would save a toxic viper and insist that it trying to bite him justified.”

“Be that as it may, Íþróttaálfurinn was never truly Unseelie. He played at being a villain out of desperation and despair. The road to hell is ever paved with good intentions, and he thought he would save the world from a greater threat. I believe that he has learned the error of his ways, but he still needs to learn how to function as a whole person and he is severely lacking in casual intimacy. I believe that your family will be the best environment for him. There are enough of you that he will be supervised. I'm certain that you will be able to find use for him and his skills. The children will bring out the best in him. I would have left him in the custody of our dear Shalafi, but even the Seelie are capable of terrible things.”

Magnús bristled.

“Besides, I already asked your wife and she's insisted that we all share dinner tonight.”

 

~

 

“The house is great.” Alex sighed. “So much room for activity, I don't think I ever really thought about how confined the airship was. It wasn't really a home, just the place I kept my things. I'm going to miss it though.”

“We'll still have the small one if we want to travel.”

“I do appreciate the thought but... It's a bit of an antique.” Alex stated carefully, not wanting to speak ill of the craft his parents had gifted them for their wedding, which had saved them from death.

The garage would be their workshop, both for carpentry and machining. Robbie claimed the attic loft for his designs, and Alex turned the basement into a comfortable gym. They had their master bedroom, the nursery, a guest bedroom and an office. The living room was wide open to a casual dining room, divided from the kitchen by an island bar. The house was simple and cozy, spacious.

“We should go out tonight.” Robbie suggested, leaning on his husband's shoulders. “Get dolled up and treat ourselves.”

“We haven't really gone out much have we?”

“And we'll go out even less when we have rugrats underfoot.”

Robbie dressed in a simple long black dress that hugged his curves and sparkled in the light. Alex wore a lightweight dress shirt with cuffed sleeves and a sky blue waistcoat over it. Like Robbie, he had opted for a skirt as well, his a soft pale blue which ruffled around him and flowed with the slightest breeze.

Robbie leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Let me do your makeup, love.”

“Okay Robbie.” Alex giggled. He rarely spared time for cosmetics, but Robbie prided himself on his skills, rarely going without. Alex loved the way Robbie got excited to work him over, never anything too elaborate, the elf restless at his best and sitting still for a full face was beyond his capacity. Still, even with just a quick touch on eyes and lips, maybe blush if the occasion called for it, Alex went from simply handsome to magical. His eyes seemed to glow brighter and his smile reached further. For Alex it was mostly an opportunity to delight in Robbie's looks of sharp focus, often biting a lip or the very tip of his tongue peeking through his lips.

They had a light dinner and then went dancing, ending the summer evening on a hill overlooking the town at sunset, barefoot in the grass.

As the day faded to night, Alex remembered what Glanni had said. “So, we have enough people, elves, here, Glanni said we should establish an official Court. I've been thinking a lot about it and I think he's right.”

“We don't have time for that Alex, I don't think we have the temperament for it.” Robbie protested.

“Well, I don't think that we'll have it set up the same way as a traditional court, I think it should be a community decision and system. Instead of lording over the court, letting the court decide for itself and only intervening to settle disagreements or decide verdicts.”

“The town already has those kinds of systems, Pixel is the mayor and everyone respects the authority of his office.”

“A mayor is an important aspect of our Town’s governance and I don't intend to intrude on the jurisdiction there, but human governments do not yet account for magical matters. The court would focus on those, especially in diplomatic relations with the other courts. Something that we have already been doing, it just gives us an extra layer of legitimacy, of respect. Even my dad thinks it's a good idea.”

“Well if you're so gung ho about it why bother asking me?” Robbie crossed his arms.

Alex leaned his head on his husband's shoulder. “Because you're better than me at long term thinking, you can point out what I'd miss, because if I do go through with it I'm going to need your help all the more.” He nuzzled gently, a soft questioning purr on his breath. “I'm planning to establish it with nominations and elections. It's possible someone else will be picked as more suited to the position.”

Robbie laughed. “You're still the town hero. There's no chance you won't win in a landslide, I doubt anyone would even run against you.” He grinned crookedly. “If this were the old days this is where I'd go put on a disguise and plot to sabotage your campaign.”

“You would put us all in danger, and then I would have to juggle solving that problem before rescuing you from your own machinations.” Alex chuckled.

“I'm glad I don't have to go to such lengths to get your attention anymore.”

Alex brushed his hands over Robbie's face. “Oh, you always have my undivided attention.”

“No, but I know how to get it.” Robbie leaned down and covered his husband with his own body, taking advantage of his lankier frame. Alex purred in surrender as Robbie kissed at his neck, the two gently started to grind together.

“Wait, Robbie, what if someone sees us out here.” Alex worried as Robbie's fingers teased the hem of his panties.

“Then I hope that they enjoy the show.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confirmed, Robbie is an exhibitionist.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting to pretend to be responsible adults. They have literally fucked so many times in this series that I am running out of the words to describe it.

Robbie rubbed the lotion stubbornly along his skin while Alex moved through slow exercise stances.

“Oh!” The elf exclaimed suddenly. “I can feel the baby!” He pranced over to sit with Robbie, beaming with both hands on his belly. “Not from outside yet but.” Alex was blushing. “It's so amazing.” His eyes were filling with joy.

Robbie was nearly as ecstatic. “I guess I'll notice mine in a week or two then.” He touched foreheads together.

“We need to start sorting through names.” Alex huffed with a bit of a whine. They'd had a few such conversations already to build a list of names that they'd liked, sorted by gender and then crossing out most of those that were close enough to the names of people that they already knew that they could cause confusion. They still had an absurd number of names jotted down for consideration however.

Robbie grunted thoughtfully. “We haven't talked about surname yet either.”

“If we continue with patronymic Alexson is an option, or Robertson.”

“Alexson sounds like Allison... Would be a good first name. And my name isn't Robert... Robinson is a good surname though, passes as ordinary enough that it would go under the radar. Maybe some teasing over the song Mrs. Robinson but... I don't know that kids these days have even heard Simon and Garfunkel.”

“If girls then Robinsdottir then?”

“Nah, it's not really common outside of the Nordic countries. We don't want their names to stick out much. And if we have a boy and a girl getting teased would happen if we either have them separate surnames or had a boy with dottir in his name. Trust me I heard a lot about Robin being a girl's name, not to mention the Batman jokes.” Robbie scowled.

“So our married name will be Robinson then?” Alex purred affectionately. “And I think Robin is a wonderful name, the first bird of spring.”

“I'm just fine with the way you say my name as it is.”

“Like this, Robbie?” He pitched his voice to be breathier. “Of course, you might like it better if I were to call out ‘Robin!’” He said the last in a high pitched scream similar to his tone while coming.

Robbie was flushed incredibly red, and Alex could feel that it was having a significant impact. He buried his face into his husband's neck and began to repeat his name in various tones of affection and seduction.

“Alex.” Robbie growled, his hands gripping the giggling elf's hips. “Sportacus.” He continued with a wicked grin, sitting up to press him down. “Sporty! Sport, Sportaflop, Sportaflip, Sportafuck.” He ground his hips into him, even as the litany of Robbie and Robins poured into his ear. He reached to his husband's crotch and squeezed. “Sportacock. Sportacum, Sportaspunk.” He kissed deeply and pulled back. “Do you remember Spencer? When we first made love.”

“I thought you insisted that was just a friendly fuck.”

“We both know that every time we mentioned our friendship we were talking about love.”

“My best friend, Robbie.” He piped cheerfully. “My boyfriend, my lover, my husband.” He trilled. “Father of my children.”

Robbie growled. “Mine.”

“Mine.” Alex agreed with a sigh.

 

~

 

They did not end up addressing the list of names further, instead they were startled at the alert that it was time already for the town meeting they had called to discuss the organization of a court.

“Although Lazy Town has traditionally been a human town, since the battle we have been granted a growing Elven community. While the human governance in this town is welcome and adequate to meet human needs, and even to support it's elven citizens, most Elven societies organize themselves into communities known as courts.

“Most Courts are divided between the categories of Seelie and Unseelie. The Unseelie Courts are widespread and usually strongly entwined with human communities. Avalon is the most prominent of the Seelie Court, although a few small Seelie courts exist in isolated places around the world.

“Both sides of the Court division have fairly strictly codified rules of conduct. I have been speaking with many and studying different systems of law, and we have created a first draft as a suggestion of what a new court would be like. One that does not declare itself Seelie or Unseelie, instead acting as an intermediate, both to address inter-court conflicts as well as to further a more open ended development of understanding. Unlike the typically fuedal inspired layout of traditional courts the one being proposed here would be a democratic representative system.

“The purpose of this meeting is to decide if we want to establish our own court here, as well as discuss additions, alternatives and amendments to our proposed documentation. If the idea of a court system is approved, it will be a period of open nominations for representatives, and once the documentation has been finalized, elections will be held to select the most qualified candidate.”

Alex finally returned to his seat as the town chattered with itself. He was optimistic, mostly glad to be done with speaking so much to so many people. He hadn't realized how quickly the town had been growing. At every event he was called to he was increasingly intimidated by the number of new faces. He tried to maintain a philosophy that every stranger is just a friend not yet met, but in the years following the incident which had interupted his career as a slightly above average hero, he'd had to learn the hard way that not everyone was to be trusted. He also finally began to understand the stakes he was playing with.

He realized that Glanni had not only been right in his assessment, but had been dropping hints to him continuously and he only now connected the dots that it had been a warning. If Alex didn't claim a Court holding over his town, someone else would. He realized that Glanni's frequent presence had been an act of protection, a quiet declaration that he considered Lazy Town under his protection, despite his official claim being to the city. Alex frowned. He didn't like being played like a chess piece, but he could recognize that he wasn't a good sort at playing that sort of game.

Robbie took his hand. “Oh.” Alex looked at his husband with understanding dawning on him.

“What?” Robbie looked perplexed.

“We need to talk to Glanni, and I need you to be more attentive for me.”

“How so?”

“I'm worried I might not be running unopposed.”

 

~

 

“You were right, what was I thinking, I can't possibly balance a political campaign with a pregnancy.” Alex sobbed into his arms at the desk in their small office.

Robbie patted his shoulder awkwardly. “You're doing fine, honey.”

“There are actually people arguing for us to identify as Unseelie. They don't care that doing so means that we would have to not just cut all ties with Avalon but actually declared official enemies, I would never be able to visit my homeland again.”

“Well it doesn't stop Isan.” Robbie grumbled.

“Robbie, please.”

“Let's take a break, love.” He offered with a gentle tug. “You're pushing yourself too hard, worrying about matters that aren't what comes naturally to you.”

“Okay, you're right.” Alex smirked. “You need to start joining the pregnancy exercises anyway.”

Robbie whined but realized he'd already dug his own hole. As Alex babbled excitedly about the function and importance of their aerobics, Robbie just struggled to keep up, even though Alex had given him easier requirements. The worst part Robbie realized as he struggled for breath as he took a water break, was that the whole time he couldn't tear his attention from the tight yoga pants clinging to his sweaty husband.

“You know,” He gasped, desperate to change the subject. “I read that the baby should be able to hear now. It's suggested to take time talking to them, reading stories or singing, just to get them used to human voices and sounds, especially for parents.”

Alex looked at his husband slyly. “Is that so?” He sashayed over to sit next to Robbie. “I think it sounds like you might just be trying to weasel your way out of exercising.”

“Hmm, that's a serious accusation.” Robbie leaned in with a mischievous grin. “Maybe I just wanted to change the nature of the exercise.” He grabbed the elf's ass and was rewarded with a lusty moan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might be almost done with this story.

For a most of his life it took the most concentrated effort to wake Alex from a solid night’s sleep, even with Robbie he could unconsciously soothe the nightmares. He no longer had that luxury, in addition to reduced bladder capacity, as the baby continued to grow more active, and simply just to grow, he found himself now waking several times a night. Robbie handled the constant interruptions with more grace, having long been accustomed to functioning under the influence of sleep deprivation.

Strange dreams also lingered in his mind, frolicking with forest animals. Robbie was having an increase in nightmares but was no more forthright about their contents than ever. Even now there were still heavy secrets he wouldn't let anyone else know. At first Alex assumed that the apparent increase in Robbie's was solely a side effect of the pregnancy, until he began to notice that Robbie's irritation was carrying over to his waking life, beyond the usual threshold, even allowing for mood swings.

“Robbie what's wrong?” Alex pouted, reaching gently to put a hand on his shoulder.

“It's nothing, my back’s just been killing me. Probably just from sleeping shitty, nothing serious.”

“Let me give you a massage then.” Alex ran his hand down Robbie's back only for him to flinch away as if burned. “I'm sorry... But... That means that you're certainly not okay...” He frowned as Robbie pulled his arms to his chest, curling up defensively.

“I'm fine, it just gets like that on and off.” Robbie protested. “The pain will fade away.”

“And then come back?”

He didn't respond.

“Let me see your back.”

“No.” Robbie refused petulantly.

“Robbie, take off your shirt.” He dropped into his rarely used command voice. 

Whimpering, Robbie dropped his head and grumbled, “Fine.” Seeing the way he gingerly started to peel the fabric off and carefully moved his arms, Alex began to assist.

What he saw shocked him. “Robbie... This looks really bad.”

“What?”

“I think you should look in a mirror.”

His entire back, wrapping partially around his sides was covered in tight, dry, raw skin. If he didn't know better it looked like a severe burn. Robbie seemed just as surprised by the sight, tentatively reaching out to the angry red welts that criss-crossed his back like the lashings of a whip. He jumped at the contact and raised blood vessels visibly pulsed under the reddened skin.

“Some kind of infection? Allergic reaction?” Alex muttered, taking a closer look. “I should put some kind of ointment on this.”

“Just leave it.” Robbie growled. “I'll just take a bath or something.”

“You know that will only dry your skin out more. You need to moisturize it, you know that.”

“Fine, I'll let you put ointment on it, but be gentle.”

“Always.” He kissed him softly on the cheek. “But then we're going to the doctor.”

 

~

 

“I gotta say, I haven't seen anything like this either, it's all localized and a sudden acute flare up like this doesn't line up with any other conditions I know of. Your body temperature is high, as is your blood pressure and heart rate, but nothing worryingly so. There's no indication of infection and it seems superficial, so I'd say keep up with the moisturizing and come back in a week or if it gets worse.”

“Well that's helpful.”

The doctor shrugged. “Maybe it's a magic thing. I mean, pregnant people experience skin changes but this... It looks like a bad sunburn to be honest.”

The Avalonian healers were equally clueless as to the cause, although they allowed that it probably did have something to do with his magic, or even the magic of the child he carried.

He took to wearing a cloak, robe, cape or poncho to cover his torso while outdoors, whatever was lightweight and let his back breathe. Mostly he stayed at home helping Alex sort through the legislative paperwork being suggested to the organization of the court. Mostly he read aloud summaries and transcribed Alex's thoughts on the subject, bantering about the various concepts.

Robbie's discomfort continued to grow both from his still mysteriously swollen back, now scabbed over despite regular application of ointment, and the increasing fluttering of movement inside him. “This is definitely your kid.” He grumbled affectionately. “Flipping and flopping.”

Alex beamed shamelessly. “This one's starting to learn their kicks and punches.”

In theory they should have been able to determine the sex of the babies, but neither had been in particularly advantageous positions during the latest ultrasound screenings.

“We should take that vacation we were thinking about. Next month is the baby shower.”

“And soon we'll be having trouble walking.” Robbie agreed. “Where to though? I know that you wanted to visit your parents, but I'm not keen to head back to Avalon after the last time.”

“Yeah, and I don't particularly want to fly dad’s balloon, even if the season is the best for it.” Alex looked thoughtful. “Maybe they can swing down and pick us up?”

“I don't particularly want to be cramped into your old airship with your parents either.”

“Maybe we should just go camping, or stay in a bed and breakfast by the beach?”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Robbie agreed. “Packing would make a nice distraction.”

“What's bothering you?”

“My back’s been extra itchy, less painful, but... I guess I would describe it as a thrumming?”

“Huh.” Alex walked over and lifted the edge of the shawl draped over Robbie's shoulders. He grimaced.

“How's it look then?”

“Well the scabs are looking clearer...”

“But...” 

“It looks bruised, all red and purple and blue, almost black at points.” Alex carefully reached out, and Robbie didn't react until he started to press on the surface. “Does it feel like a bruise?”

“No... It feels... Like I have a shell? I guess? Maybe like a fingernail?” Robbie shrugged, then groaned at the movement shifting the mostly rigid expanse of flesh across his back. Alex noticed that clear fluid dribbled from a small crack that had opened.

“Are you sure you can handle packing?”

“M’fine.” Robbie insisted through gritted teeth. “I just feel a little stiff.”

Alex wasn't convinced but he knew better than to argue at this point. They didn't speak much as they packed their things, but Alex couldn't help but notice that Robbie was constantly wincing, slamming things around stiffly and with more force than necessary.

After being snapped at for offering to help, Alex left to take care of other tasks, including sending out the invitations and sorting the papers strewn across the desk in the office. When he returned to the bedroom, Robbie was leaning against the bed frame on his knees, braced by one arm as he bit down on the clenched fist in his mouth. The shawl was hanging where Alex surmised it had been tossed and padded carefully to his husband's side.

“Hey, take it easy, you'll be okay.” He reassured, Robbie's quiet sobs rocking his shoulders like little hiccups.

“Hurts.” He managed.

Alex took another look at his back, more cracks had opened across his back, fluid trickling down. At first he thought the heaving was just Robbie's panting but he realized that the movement wasn't consistent with lung and rib movements. The thick scabs on Robbie's back were starting to separate and Alex felt nauseous at a flash of Scarlet. It took a few more of the shuddering shifts of the hardened skin before he realized that the red he was seeing wasn't bleeding flesh. In retrospect he should have realized that on account of the lack of blood. It seemed like something was pushing out of his back.

“Robbie?” Alex checked in carefully.

“What's wrong?” Robbie gasped between sobs.

“I think... I remember you once mentioned that you didn't think that your mother was totally human...” Alex's eyes widened.

“What is it?” Robbie jerked his head, trying to look over his shoulder as Alex simply inhaled with shock. Something blotted out the light behind him. The pain was shifting, not released so much as spreading like pins and needles, like being pulled apart. His back felt like it was crawling and his heart was pounding so hard he was seeing stars.

“You're so beautiful.” Alex gasped, tearing up.

“What's beautiful about a scabby back?” He suddenly cringed as it felt like something tore from his sides, doubling over with the sharp pain, gone almost as soon as it came, like tearing off a band-aid. A breeze swirled through the room and his back was quivering. He needed to lay down, he couldn't settle on his belly or back, and his sides felt raw where the scab had once wrapped around, now hanging off like a tab.

“Robbie, you have wings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My only regret was not working in the Fae stuff earlier.
> 
> Also I watched a lot of butterfly emerging videos and while they expand a considerable amount from how they're crumpled in the chrysalis, the small lumps most people describe for Robbie's wings just didn't seem large enough for me.


	8. Chapter 8

Getting used to having the wings was challenge enough, even folded against his back he tended to knock into things with alarming regularity. He still couldn't decide which was worse when it came to other people, it seemed like everyone felt entitled to reach for his belly or admire his wings, no matter how he tried to keep both covered over and avoid people on principle. Even Alex had been growing impatient with the constant need of others to address his obvious pregnancy before greeting him as a person.

They almost wanted to cancel the baby shower but it was too late now. Alex's mother had arrived, announcing her intent to stay and help out until the babies were born. Alex was puzzled when she mentioned that she was getting away from tension at home and declined to elaborate further. As much as she reassured him that there was nothing to worry about, he noticed that fewer family members than he expected arrived, and a few who had come seemed evasive or irritable.

“You must be Glanni! I've heard so much about you.” She greeted, catching everyone's attention.

The Dark Court Lord grinned sharkishly. “I hope that it wasn't all bad.”

She laughed and rested a hand on his shoulder. “Don't sell yourself short young man, some even recognize you as a hero.”

Glanni laughed uproariously. “Now I can't have you spreading that kind of slander ma’am.”

She winked at him and then dispersed into the crowd.

“Glanni, it's good to see you.” Alex greeted.

“Thank you for the invitation, I wasn't sure that you'd remember me.” Glanni reached out for a friendly hug as Robbie approached warily. “Brother.”

Robbie crossed his arms and scowled. Alex nudged an elbow into his side eliciting a distinctly unwelcoming nod. “Welcome.”

Glanni laughed it off. “You're looking well, I love what you've done with the place, I sure hope you'll give me a tour later.”

As Robbie started to pull away he felt Glanni's demeanor change.

“Robbie... Are those wings? When did you get wings? Why do you have wings? Why don't I have wings.”

Robbie shuffled in discomfort. “I don't know. It just happened.”

“Well let me see them, I bet they're lovely and should be out in the open instead of tucked under a cloak.”

Robbie sighed, rolling his eyes before throwing back the cloak and spreading his wings, even as a roll of oohs and awws traveled through the crowd. His wings were somewhere between a butterfly and damselfly's in shape neither translucent nor opaque. There were two pairs, the forewings broad and long, blue on the trailing edge and fading into a rich purple.

The hindwings reached nearly to his knees, ovoid with bright red eyespots in the center, radiating into the color of the forewings. Fine gold veins and silver spots lit highlights across them, the light passing over and through revealed iridescent swirls of color as he moved.

“Happy now?” Robbie snarked.

Glanni blinked, and Robbie was startled to notice what looked like tears. “Do you remember mother's scars?”

Robbie was dumbfounded as realization dawned on him. “Then...”

“He must have taken her wings.” Glanni took a deep breath and steeled his expression. “I'm glad I killed him. Twice over. Sorry Robbie, I couldn't resist.”

“It's okay.” Robbie replied automatically.

“It's not, but maybe one day it will be.” Glanni put a surprisingly soft hand on his shoulder before heading off to mingle.

“Are you okay, Robbie?” Alex asked, squeezing his hand.

“Yeah, I think so, I just... I never... I should have realized back when he told us that Íþróttaálfurinn had taken over the Dark Court.”

“Realized what?”

“He killed my... His? Our... Father.”

“Oh.”

“I wonder what became of my mother's wings.”

 

The rest of the evening followed with no further disturbances, games, bonding, gifts and celebration followed. Names were discussed and the most touching part of the evening was everyone writing letters to the unborn children. Some were funny, most were emotional and a lot of tears were shed.

Soon nearly all the guests had left. “Glanni, if you're staying you have your choice of couches.” Alex offered as he headed to bed.

“If he really wanted he could stay with me.” Said his mother with a wink.

Alex blushed but Robbie looked aghast at the suggestion.

Glanni chuckled and winked back. “Maybe next time, my lady.”

“I'll keep that in mind.” She retired to the guest room. 

Alex put a steadying hand on Robbie's shoulder. “I'm sure she's joking, my dad would kill someone.”

“I just wanted to bid you farewell more personally. I didn't want to bring up business tonight, but perhaps tomorrow, for lunch perhaps?” Glanni was courteous.

“That sounds great.” Alex sighed.

Robbie bit his lip, deliberating something, before stepping forward to give Glanni a hesitant hug. “I suppose... If everyone else is treating us as brothers, I might as well play along.”

Glanni gave a squeeze and delighted chuckle. “I'm glad you're warming to my charm. I intend to spoil your children rotten.” He laughed at his own pun as Robbie groaned.

Glanni strolled out of the house jauntily and the couple finally could head to bed unhindered, except of course that a shadow emerged to give them pause.

“I'm planning a little soiree, I require a couple of witnesses in good standing to be present and you two are the best I can ask for. Here are the details, and remember this is to be a surprise for Glanni.”

“Is anyone else going to pop out of the woodwork?” Robbie groaned.

Fortunately it did not appear to be so.

 

~

 

Glanni did stick around after their business lunch discussing court politics, and joined other townsfolk in helping the expectant parents sort their new belongings. Baby proofing was finished across every floor, hospital labor bags were packed, a crib was assembled and simple housekeeping was taken care of. Alex was positively giddy about his imminent labor, excited to meet his first child. Robbie's enthusiasm was tempered with his own discomfort.

Both of them were notably fatigued sleep becoming near impossible with tiny feet kicking their ribs, displacement of lungs, and severely off balanced when walking. Their restlessness increased and appetites fluctuated. It was tense as the days counted down, summer drawing to a close as autumn crept in.

 

~

 

“I really appreciate you guys coming to visit me, especially so close to your due dates...” Glanni paused and gave Alex a hard look. “Isn't yours tomorrow?”

“I feel fine, great in fact.” Alex assured. “Besides I said I'd be here so.”

“Hmm.” Glanni had a suspicious expression, but quickly shed it for a grander one. “Anyway, welcome to my throne room, Robbie, I'm sure you've noticed some of the changes that have been made here.”

“I spent most of my time here in the pits.” Robbie reminded brusquely.

“I would show you how I've fixed those up as well, but I don't think that you would appreciate the difference.”

“They should be empty.”

“Oh no, we absolutely do not want that. But Isan and I have done a considerable amount of research into the records and made sure that no one was down there who didn't belong there. In fact, after the baby shower I decided to dig back a bit further and I found mother's wings.” Glanni produced a large gilded frame, beautiful golden wings, the color of a sunset lay within, preserved with a brilliant luster. “I wanted to admire their beauty, but I will leave them to you to decide how you wish your mother's remains laid to rest.”

Robbie started to cry as he touched the glass, and Alex noted too that Glanni was biting back tears. “Thank you...” Robbie seemed shaken. “Thank you so much for giving them to me and making sure that they were so beautiful for me to see.” He grabbed Glanni with unexpected force. “Thank you, brother.”

Glanni choked back his emotions, sniffing decisively. “Well, anyway. Isan said that I have a vassal to swear in today. Haven't had to do that rigamarole since I took over and had to decide what guards to trust.”

“Yeah, Isan said something about that.” Alex said nervously. Glanni narrowed his eyes at him and grew notably more tense even as he attempted to appear casual.

They heard Isan clear his throat before announcing, “My Lord, I have brought you a willing servant.”

Standing stiffly at Isan's side, eyes staring nervously ahead, fists clenched at his sides was Íþróttaálfurinn.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus pops a baby out. Glanni gets laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weddings are gay, tough guys swear fealty.

“Íþró.”

“Glanni.”

The two men faced each other, expressions serious while Isan watched them with trepidation. A whirl of things left unsaid hung heavy in the air. Glanni released a breath, closing his eyes before breaking into a flirty grin.

“Wanna fuck?”

“Gods yes.” Íþróttaálfurinn stepped forward to embrace Glanni, kissing him passionately. Isan stood by patiently as they furiously grasped each other, roughly demanding and taking, desperate to communicate for lost time. Isan cleared his throat.

“Business first, boys.” He pushed a hand between them for good measure. Íþróttaálfurinn’s glare spoke of a desire to rip the offending limb off, but Glanni sighed, closing his eyes and regaining his composure.

“Right. Íþróttaálfurinn. There is a lot of history between us. It is the advisement of many that you have not earned your freedom or forgiveness. It would be dangerous for me to set you free unconditionally. So I must demand a pledge from you, to swear your fealty as my champion.”

Íþróttaálfurinn dropped to one knee without hesitation. “My Lord Glanni Glæpur, I swear my devotion to your service. I will be true and faithful, and love all which you love and shun all which you shun, according to the laws of the Gods and the order of the world. Nor will I ever with will or action, through word or deed, do anything which is unpleasing to you, on condition that you will hold to me as I shall deserve it.”

Glanni had the softest smile anyone had seen on his face. He drew a scepter, touching both shoulders and then head of Íþróttaálfurinn, the magic of the court binding the contract with ancient power. “I accept your service, rise Sir Knight Íþróttaálfurinn. May your service to me last as long as we both shall live.”

Isan stepped forward and removed first the collar and then the iron cuff from Íþróttaálfurinn. “I never severed the tie between you. I'm not sure I could have.” Both men inhaled as the sensations of the other washed over them, a sense of returning home. “Your own actions dampened your connection, and I had to keep it suppressed while you were apart.”

Glanni motioned for Íþróttaálfurinn to stand, then turned and headed for his bedchamber. Íþróttaálfurinn followed, a step behind and to the right.

 

~

 

“That went well.” Robbie said carefully.

“I'm glad that he's not dead.” Alex offered softly. “I hope he and I will make amends the way you and Glanni have.”

“I left him with your family for awhile. They assured me that he was ready to face the consequences of his actions and move forward.” Isan explained.

“Ah, so that's why my mom came to stay with us.”

“Apparently he and your father butted heads a lot.”

Alex chuckled. “I can see that.”

Robbie was tired, nodding off as they returned to Lazy Town, when a sharp, “Oh!” caught his attention. “Robbie, dear, I think my water just broke.”

Suddenly he was very awake.

 

~

 

“On your knees.” Glanni ordered as he sat on the edge of the bed. Íþróttaálfurinn obeyed, keenly aware that he was willing to prostrate himself on the ground if asked, and it wasn't because of the magic he'd sworn himself to. He pressed a gentle kiss to Glanni's knee. The Lord spread his legs and Íþróttaálfurinn could see that Glanni had worn nothing under his long tunic but garters. A sound between a purr and a growl escaped his chest. “I believe you know what to do? I would like you to convince me of your devotion.”

Íþró began to trail more kisses up Glanni's thigh, hesitantly lifting his hands to the leg, fingers deftly releasing the stockings so that he could grip and taste the skin unimpeded. He paused at the hollow of Glanni's thighs, nipping and suckling greedily. His teeth teased up and down the hip bones, Glanni's fingers clenching in his hair, gasping as he felt the tongue running over his ass.

Glanni moaned and rocked against the ministrations, his hard cock beginning to leak. A finger slipped inside him to tease as Íþró’s mouth engulfed his tip, tongue laving and swirling, before slipping down, letting Glanni be swallowed. Glanni could hardly remember the last time Íþró had purred for him, had pleasured him, and tears began to bead in his eyes. He gripped the blonde hair tighter and started to thrust his feelings into the elf's face. Íþró groaned hungrily and had slipped a hand to servicing himself.

Glanni took note that he would punish such next time, but at the moment was too wrapped up in how close he was to climax. His breathing got heavier like he was choking up his heart and despite everything in him he gasped, “I love you, Íþró.” His orgasm washed over him like an earthquake and he could see tears in the blue eyes looking up at him, could feel the pleasure in the determined swallowing.

Íþróttaálfurinn pulled away at last, breath rasping but silent as Glanni lay back on his bed, sides heaving and body shivering. Íþróttaálfurinn remained on his knees awaiting the next order, not yet wanting to test his boundaries. Emotions roiled in his guts but he steeled himself from thinking about them, clenching his fists steadily as he felt the need to fidget grow.

“Íþró?” Glanni queried. “Strip.”

Íþróttaálfurinn stood and shed his simple clothing, allowing Glanni to take his time admiring his body. Glanni undressed slowly, touching himself sensually. Íþróttaálfurinn could only watch, his throat growing tighter as his erection throbbed, aching for completion.

Glanni began to finger himself and moan, grey eyes fluttering as he prepared himself to the rapt gaze upon him. Finally he paused to look Íþróttaálfurinn directly and order. “Fuck me and choke me.”

He didn't hesitate, practically leaping atop his partner, hand closing on the slender throat with a fond moan and quickly slicking his dick for entry. He pumped vigorously, exhilarated by the legs wrapped tightly around his waist, carefully controlling his pressure on the airway in his hand. Glanni writhed and struggled to vocalize in his brief windows of respiration, begging for more and harder. Íþróttaálfurinn slammed himself with all his strength, driving his hardest with the need he had been repressing for so long.

Glanni came, spattering across his chest, even catching his chin and frantically Íþróttaálfurinn raced to finish before he could be ordered to stop. He groaned when it rushed through him, burying as deep as he could into the other, pulsing and throbbing against tight walls. Glanni pet his head softly. “Good boy.”

Íþróttaálfurinn flopped onto the bed beside Glanni, his body twitching. He couldn't look the other in the eye, but hadn't felt such satisfaction in years. They fell asleep soundly and gradually held each other close.

Íþróttaálfurinn was usually an early riser but instead he was pulled out of his slumber by an entirely too cheerful voice.

“Oh, look at the time, We've got a birth to get to.” Glanni said bursting with a broad grin and humming a song in his throat.

 

~

 

Robbie had called everyone's number and there was a crowd waiting for them. Alex was still active, unworried. “It takes hours Robbie, I just need to take it easy until I'm ready.” While he somehow managed to nap between contractions, Robbie fussed and paced, worried both about his husband's current birthing process, the state of that baby as well as the inevitable follow-up of his own.

Alex was nearly as restless while awake, taking different poses and positions that he had been practicing for months, having reassured Robbie that such actions would make the ordeal pass more smoothly. Robbie wasn't sure he believed it, even as his mother in law seemed even less bothered than the man in labor.

It lasted long through the night and into the morning, the elf's cries becoming more pained and desperate despite refusing medical assistance or painkillers. Robbie was distraught, anxiety pumping through him with fear and concern. Part of him wanted to run away screaming but he knew that there was no escaping the heavy weight in his pelvis.

“I know how you're feeling.” Trixie nudged him. “Going second is the worst, just all that extra time to wait and worry, even if it goes well for them, what about me?”

“Thanks?”

“Sure thing, don't worry, it's not as bad as you think. It's worse.”

Glenn Elan Robinson was born at 10:10 am on October 10, precisely on his due date, he was a large healthy boy with an eager appetite, his hair and eyes pale. Glanni arrived fashionably late in an inappropriately good mood and seemed to be flaunting the stark bruises on his neck proudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, there's another chapter after this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual end of this story. The next part of the series will probably start sometime next week.

The first week after Glenn's birth was slow, mostly Alex rested as he nursed his baby, gradually easing his healing body into working order again. He was beatific, showered with all the praise and adoration people could give him, as well as his beautiful baby.

By contrast and in general Robbie looked terrible. He felt worse. If his child wasn't squirming, he feared that they'd died. He could hardly swallow food down and frequently fell asleep, except when he was trying to sleep. He almost felt pushed out of place by the well wishers but he knew that he could barely take care of himself.

The next week was worse, Robbie was due any day and he startled frequently, sure that this was it. Halfway through the next week, people started to tell him to induce labor, even Alex was insisting that he should let the medical doctors intervene. In his usual perverse humors, the more that people told him what he should do, the more he refused to do so. The ultrasounds hadn't indicated any problems and Robbie insisted that it was right that his daughter take her time.

 

~

 

“You still hate me.” Isan groaned, fighting the weapon away from his windpipe as his legs locked around his opponent.

“Of course.” Íþróttaálfurinn growled, pushing his strength against the other man.

“Well, it was never a part of my plan for you to like me, I'm just surprised that you're still so angry about it. I don't expect you to be grateful but I did save your life and help you rejoin polite society.”

Íþróttaálfurinn merely snarled trying to push his advantage.

 

“Boys, please, I appreciate the sight but you're dripping sweat all over my throne room.” Glanni called. Íþróttaálfurinn snarled a final time before heaving himself off of Isan as the latter picked himself up off the floor. “C’mere, pet.” Glanni beckoned affectionately. Íþróttaálfurinn swaggered over and let himself be tucked under Glanni's arm, shooting daggers at Isan.

The court advisor didn't respond. “Do you need anything, my Lord?”

Glanni looked thoughtful, teasing at Íþró’s hair speculatively. “I can't think of anything. You're free to go.” He didn't watch as the man flowed away into shadow. “You really don’t need to feel threatened by him. He's harmless enough and has no designs on us or my power.”

Íþró growled. “Then why keep him around?”

Glanni rolled his eyes. “He's a good advisor. You don't need to be jealous, even if he does give great blowjobs.”

Íþróttaálfurinn bristled. Glanni sighed. “I don't get it. You don't show any opposition when I have dalliances with others. I don't even dally with Isan much, it's mostly business with him.”

“You didn't Bond to any of your other dalliances.”

Glanni huffed. “Again, it's mostly a business thing. I don't understand what you're so jealous of, we have a stronger connection and a longer history, despite the bad times. Do you want me to marry you or something?”

“You were the one who said marriage is only for saps.”

“That's not a no.” Glanni bit his lip. “Is it because he won't fuck with you?”

Íþróttaálfurinn scowled. “No.”

“Oh my gods it is, you're just mad he's not attracted to you, priceless. And everyone always says I'm the vain one.” Glanni laughed. “I bet I could convince him to give you a pity blowjob.”

Íþróttaálfurinn was nearly purple with rage.

“You look so mad.” Glanni noted, licking his lips. “I think that I should try to make you madder.”

Íþróttaálfurinn grit his teeth.

 

~

 

Halloween passed and Robbie's support network began to cause him greater stress than his pregnancy. He stormed out into the night well after trick or treaters had gone to bed and ended up napping on a park bench, startling awake when someone sat down next to him.

 

“Glanni.” Robbie sneered. “Come here to tell me I ought to force her out in the open like everyone else?”

“Nah, I trust your gut instinct. I just came to find you and make sure that you were okay and to take a break from the mushy family time. Íþró was sobbing more than the baby, I forget sometimes that he's just as sentimental as your husband underneath it all.”

“Where did we diverge, do you think? Our childhoods were similar but something changed that made us who we are, different people.” Robbie asked.

“Íþró was always more intense, he pushed everyone to their limits until they collapsed and then he'd push them some more. Me, I guess I just never got as far away from mayhem town as you did.”

They were quiet, staring up at the dark sky, the moon teasing her way through the clouds, even as dawn approached. A sudden bolt of lightning cracked a tree nearby. Glanni raised a shield that stopped splinters from striking them, throwing himself over Robbie who'd curled into a ball. When Robbie remained in said ball, Glanni nudged him gently. “Are you okay?”

“I think she's coming for real now.” He managed through a clenched jaw.

Lightning split the sky again and all the power in the town flickered off. “Lovely.” Glanni summoned a fuschia wisp, and then helped Robbie to his feet once he was capable.

 

The storm passed, clearing the sky for a bright day and Robbie was still in labor. The day was waning into evening and he was told he still hadn't even entered active labor yet, despite the crushing pressure he felt in his hips.

 

After midnight during a short breather he called to Glanni and Íþróttaálfurinn. “Do you guys remember that time you tortured me?” Íþróttaálfurinn nodded somberly while Glanni gave his knight a sharp glare. “I would much rather have you torture me again than keep suffering like this.”

“You're almost through it sir, the first one is always the hardest.” Reassured a nurse.

“Why didn't I get the shot?” Robbie whimpered feeling the next set of contractions coming on.

It was just short of two in the morning that his daughter was finally delivered. 

“Rebecca, Her name is Rebecca. Rebecca Candor Robinson.” Robbie gasped, pulling her close and wincing as she took his teat.

“What about a nickname?” Glanni asked.

“Becca, Becky?” Robbie didn't sound concerned.

“Don't call your little white girl Becky.” Glanni scowled. “Candor would get shortened to Candy, but I doubt you want her to be a stripper too. How about Rikki, instead?”

“Rikki? Isn't that a boys name?”

“Nah, I think it suits her.”

 

~

 

“I hear that you're feeling a bit sore that you aren't my type.” Isan groaned as he locked Íþróttaálfurinn’s arms behind his head. “No offense but I'm just not that into the whole masc for masc, protein shake gains shit.” Íþróttaálfurinn growled and tried to leverage his weight to throw Isan, but the older elf merely locked his legs, riding him to the ground in a smooth controlled fall. “Besides I had a taste of your loving back when I had to ride Glanni because you lost your mind. Not impressed by what you have to offer.”

Íþróttaálfurinn tried not to let the blind rage wash over him, knowing that letting it control him would make him lose before he'd begun.

“I just find femme dommes to be more creative and less needy is all. Or maybe...” Isan leaned into his ear. “You want to finally be dominated, well and goodly tamed.”

Íþróttaálfurinn only snarled, trying to hide the shiver running down his spine. “I don't like you.”

“I hear you didn't like Glanni much at first either.”

“Glanni was a criminal.”

“And what are you, now?”

“I'm not your toy!”

Isan patted him on the cheek. “Good match, you'll figure out grappling one of these days.”

Íþróttaálfurinn’s fist passed through shadow as he threw a backhanded strike. He hadn't expected to make contact but even still it rankled to be reminded that quite literally, he couldn't even touch Isan unless the man willed it.

 

~

 

Alex was harried and miffed that he'd barely been given the opportunity to meet his daughter before being shuffled to a podium to give a speech, annoyed that no one had woken him when she'd been born. He was still sore, his body recovering as quickly as it could, even though he knew everything was fine at home with his mother and husband looking after his children he felt like he should be there. Instead he was trying to convince a boisterous crowd that he was working with everyone's best interests, against those who would sooner operate in corruption and self-interest. He had been preparing for months, had been assisted by other and more experienced leaders to outline speeches. He knew not to get baited into disputes about his personal life and not to lean too heavily on his reputation as a hero.

He signed off with optimistic messages about the future and unity as a community, but all he could think of was going home. The moment that he was finally allowed the opportunity to excuse himself he all but ran, mindful of his recovery, to crawl into bed with his husband, swap teats and babies, then drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rikki is going to be my self insert OC, I was born extremely late, predicted for October 22, mom was desperately praying that I wouldn't be a Halloween baby, and instead I made my debut on the Day of the Dead.


End file.
